


The Seven Year Itch

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kiss me, Yoochun says but doesn’t wait for Jaejoong. He pulls the older man forward and into him and presses his lips against Jaejoong’s and it’s like every fucking cliché happens all at once: he sees fireworks, feels butterflies in his stomach, are there bells ringing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Year Itch

Jaejoong walks into the room and Yoochun has to clutch the edge of the table to keep his equilibrium.

Later he’ll complain about an earthquake. The others will stare at him like he’s crazy. It’s only when he checks the news in the privacy of his room that he realizes, there was no earthquake.

\-----

Yoochun’s heart pitter-patters one morning when he walks into the kitchen and sees Jaejoong there, sleep-rumpled and wearing only a thin pair of low-slung cotton pants.

He stutters out a _Good morning_ , forgetting he’s in South Korea now and that he should be speaking Korean.

Jaejoong says _Good morning_ back, in perfectly imperfect English. And he smiles.

Yoochun now has the self-preservation to not reach out for anything to hold onto, even though the world still quakes under his feet.

\-----

It’s been two years. Two years since he met Jaejoong.

The older man still takes his breath away.

Yoochun wonders if this is going to have any effect on his asthma.

\-----

 _I want to go for a ride,_ Jaejoong says one night. Yoochun decides against telling Jaejoong he can ride _him._

 _Where do you want to go?_ he asks instead.

 _To the stars_ , Jaejoong says, his face serious for a split second before he erupts into a pile of giggles.

 _Hyung, you need to stop watching Titanic_ , Yoochun says and he kicks Jaejoong off his bed.

But what he really wants to say is this: _I’ll do it. I’ll give you the stars._

\-----

  _It’s been four years_ , Jaejoong says quietly.

 _Yeah_ , Yoochun agrees.

Jaejoong turns on his side to look at him. Yoochun tries to avoid looking at Jaejoong. There’s the moon and the stars reflected in his irises and Jaejoong’s eyes are fucking  _sparkling_ and Yoochun just can’t handle that right now.

Staring at Jaejoong’s lips isn’t doing much good for him, either.

 _Yoochunnie_ , Jaejoong says and his breath mists in the cold air and washes over Yoochun’s face. Yoochun drinks it in and can taste the coffee Jaejoong drank on their way here on the back of his tongue.

He’s going crazy.

 _Yeah, Jaejoongie_? Yoochun responds.

 _Let’s make snow angels_ , Jaejoong says and flops onto his back.

Yoochun follows his lead and soon they’re both looking completely silly, waving their arms and legs back and forth in the snow. Jaejoong, laughing, stands and pulls Yoochun up with him.

 _Look, Yoochunnie!_ Jaejoong says and points. _They’re so beautiful._

 _Yeah_ , Yoochun says again but he isn’t looking at the snow angels.

\-----

The image of Jaejoong tied up against a wall is too much for Yoochun. He spends the whole day they’re on set trying to get a reign on his libido.

It isn’t working.

 _He looks good like that, doesn’t he?_ Yunho asks.

Yoochun, in that moment, wants to kill Yunho.

\-----

The music starts and they begin to sing.

Jaejoong smiles. Yoochun smiles, too.

He wants to reach out and touch Jaejoong, but Jaejoong is so far away.

So Yoochun uses his voice and his eyes to try to tell Jaejoong, hey, this could be us. _We could be great together._

 _♪ Like a melody and harmony in love_ _♫_

_\-----_

_Seven years!_ Junsu shouts and throws his hands in the air for emphasis.

 _Yeah, so?_ Yoochun asks a little defensively.

_Seriously, hyung, I love you but you need to man up and tell him. I can’t watch you two dance around this issue anymore._

_But…._

_You’re a fucking idiot,_ Junsu says and swats Yoochun on the back of the head.

\-----

 _Junsu swore at me so it must be serious_ , Yoochun says as a preamble.

 _Okay?_ Jaejoong says, looking at Yoochun like he is crazy. Briefly, Yoochun thinks of earthquakes.

_Jaejoong, I…._

_Yeah, I know._

Yoochun is nonplussed. _What?_ he asks intelligently.

Jaejoong sighs. _Junsu swore at me too_ , he explains in that way he has of never really explaining things.

 _Oh_ , Yoochun says, still nonplussed.

Jaejoong sighs again. _About the, you know, the thing_. He gestures between himself and Yoochun. _This thing between us._

 _Seven years_ , Yoochun whispers.

_Yeah. We’re idiots, huh?_

_Just kiss me,_ Yoochun says but doesn’t wait for Jaejoong. He pulls the older man forward and into him, presses his lips against Jaejoong’s, and it’s like every fucking cliché happens all at once: he sees fireworks, feels butterflies in his stomach, are there bells ringing?

 _Do you hear bells?_ Jaejoong asks a little breathlessly.

Yoochun kisses him again.


End file.
